1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device capable of controlling rotation of a rotary cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional locking device 10 that includes a U-shaped seat 11, a rotary cover 12, a pivot rod 13 and a resilient member 14.
The seat 11 includes a base block 111, opposite lateral blocks 112, 113 extending upwardly from the base block 111 and cooperating with the base block 111 to define an accommodating space 114 for receiving an article (not shown), and spaced apart first and second connecting blocks 115, 116 extending from a top surface of the second lateral block 113.
The rotary cover 12 includes a curved cover body 121, and spaced apart first and second pivot blocks 122, 123 extending from the cover body 121. The first pivot block 122 is disposed adjacent to the first connecting block 115. The second pivot block 123 is disposed between the first and second connecting blocks 115, 116.
The pivot rod 13 extends through the first pivot block 122, through the first connecting block 115, through the second pivot block 123 and through the second connecting block 116 such that the rotary cover 12 is rotatable relative to the seat 11 between an unlocking position and a locking position.
The resilient member 14 includes a first positioning bolt 141 mounted fixedly on the first pivot block 122 of the rotary cover 12, a second positioning bolt 142 mounted fixedly on the second lateral block 113, and a coil spring 143 connected between the first and second positioning bolts 141, 142 for biasing the rotary cover 12 to move toward the seat 11.
When the rotary cover 12 is at the locking position, the rotary cover 12 cooperates with the seat 11 to embrace the article received in the accommodating space 114.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, when the rotary cover 12 is at the unlocking position, the article can be released. However, when the rotary cover 12 is moved from the locking position to the unlocking position, the coil spring 143 is extended to store a recovery force. Therefore, it is required for movement of the rotary cover 12 from the locking position to the unlocking position to apply to the rotary cover 12 a force greater than the recovery force of the coil spring 143 until the rotary cover 12 collides with the second lateral block 113. Due to collision between the rotary cover 12 and the seat 11, damage to the seat 11 or the rotary cover 12 may not be avoided.